Scooba Doo: Return of Revolta
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: It has been seven years since Shaggy and Scooba were teachers at Ms Grimwoods school for ghouls and stopped Revolt a's evil plans. Now Revolta is back and wanting revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Coolsville wasn't exactly the most exciting place on earth but it did have its fair share of mysteries. Four young adults and a talking dog were famous for solving said mysteries. Frederick "freddy" Jones was the traphappy jock and leader of the group. Daphne "dangerprone daphne" Blake was Fred's girlfriend and respected detective. Velma "Fireband" Dinkly was the groups smartest member and often the one who figured out the mysteries the quickest. Scooby Doo was a brown great Dane with a few black spots and a enormous appetite, oddly enough he could speak and while not smart was still intelligent enough to keep safe. Then there was the odd one of the group. Norville "Shaggy" Rogers. Shaggy unlike the rest of the group wasn't normal. His mother and sister were Witches and his Father was normal. Shaggy however was half each, or was until he was cursed by Count Dracula to become a werewolf whenever he hiccuped and only Scooby, Scrappy and his ex-girlfriend Googie knew about it asides his former students from an all ghouls school. Shaggy had kept in control of himself most of the time although Anne AKA Dusk from the hex girls knew what he was as it was her uncle Dracula who cursed him. Then there was the entire fiasco with the Goblin King and Princess willow which he'd rather never repeat since it involved being chased all over the underworld.

It was another regular day for mystery inc. The gang had just unraveled another crook who turned out to be Old man Johnothan Jokobo disguised as a ghost as opposed to his previous disguise of the terrydactle ghost which he was known for. In celebration to stopping Jokobo's diamond theft scheme the gang was at the local malt shop. Not surprisingly most of the food ordered was for Scooby doo and shaggy given their large appetites.

"Hey ever wonder what the others did during their time away from the gang?" Fred asked out of nowhere before taking a sip from his drink.

"Well I opened a book store, well it's still around by my mum took over." Velma shrugged slightly.

"Well Freddy and me worked in journalism." Daphne smiled at the memory but everyone briefly shuddered at remembering the Zombie island incident with the cat creatures.

"Rell Raggy and re rot a rob as reachers." Scooby inputted as he stole the rest of shaggy's banana Sunday.

"Heh, yeah." Shaggy nodded then noticed his Sunday was gone. "Like, hey!" Scooby gave a soft laugh at that before shaggy continued. "Not to mention the races hey Scooby, like I wonder how ol' tall dark and creepy's doing now anyway?"

"He's doing just fine coach." Chuckled a female voice, the gang turned to see a young woman with long hair colored with different tones of purple, her eyes were green and her skin was a lavender color. She was wearing a black dress which reached her purple high heels.

"Like, Sibella what are you doing here?!" Shaggy asked in shock, he hadn't seen her since the events which transpired in the ghoul school.

"I'm traveling." She shrugged.

"Uh...hi." Velma waved nervously.

"You must be Velma, it's Fangtastic to meet you." Sibella smiled, getting a few odd looks for her fang pun. "Shaggy spoke highly of you all."

"Rerrow ribella." Scooby smiled as his tail sagged happily.

"Hello to you to mister Scooby." Sibella smiled then noticed someone missing. "Where's Scrappy?" At that the gang went quiet and looked down slightly. Sibella gave herself a mental slap, she forgot that scrappy had gone a bit crazy and homicidal, it was on the news for weeks."sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up."

"Its okay." Daphne smiled slightly."so, how do you know shaggy?"

Sibella smiled slightly at that. Assuming that shaggy had told them about his condition she explained."he was our PE teacher a few years back, at first we had no clue how he was so fast but then he told us about what my no good father did."

The entire gang save Scooby looked at shaggy in confusion as he tried to sink back under the table.

Fred was the first to speak."Uh shag, what's she talking about?" Shaggy gulped.

Sibella realised her mistake and gave shaggy an apologetic look for it."Sorry coach, I though you would of told them."

Shaggy gulped at that. "Uh, you see...uh, can we like speak somewhere private please?" Shaggy got a nod in response and everyone including Sibella piled into the mystery machine and Fred drove off for his house.

"So, what was Sibella talking about?" Velma asked as she looked to the back of the van where Sibella, Scooby and shaggy were sitting.

"Oh boy." Shaggy sighed with dread."guys, remember the four occasions we found real monsters?"

"Four?" Velma, Fred and Daphne asked in shock and confusion.

"Oh right, I'm forgetting at least seven times." Shaggy corrected. That learnt further shocked faces from the gang. "Well like remember how sugi my little sister practices magic well, it's real magic like ravencroft's ancestor, you see my mum's a witch and I'm half wizard."

"Okay..." Fred stated in confusion.

"Anyway, back when I was dating Googie Count Dracula sent the hunch bunch after me and turned me into a werewolf to take part in his stupid race of monsters, after i won he was supposed to change me back but didn't and googie and me like botched it so yeah." Shaggy sighed nobody asides Sibella and Scooby believed shaggy until he hiccuped. With a puff of smoke he was covered in brown fur and had wolfish features and even wolf ears.

"Jinkies!" Velma gasped in shock as Fred had to quickly pull over to avoid crashing. Oddly they stopped right out the front of Velma's house.

"Like, believe me now?" Shaggy asked sadly. Fred and Daphne gave blank nods while Velma went cross eyed and fainted, unable to believe what she saw.

"Will she be okay?" Sibella asked in concern. Despite being a vampire she was rather kind and caring unlike that horrible stereotype her father helps to enforce.

"Like she'll be fine, it happened during the goblin king thing too." Shaggy waved it off. Fred and Daphne gave him confused looks so shaggy explained. "You three went monster after getting cursed and we're freaked like way out so your memories were wiped to keep you sane."

"So...when did that happen?" Sibella asked curiously.

"Halloween last year. I had to get all the way through the underworld to save the gang." Shaggy shuddered. "I am like so never going to go back there again!"

"So, erm...should we take her inside?" Fred asked as he looked at Velma.

"Alright, just hold on one SEC." Shaggy requested as he pulled out that old tiki mask which Fred kept in the van for some reason before he screamed then hiccuped and returned to normal. "Okay, now we can."

"You hiccup when you get scared?" Sibella asked.

"Like more like just with this thing." Shaggy explained. "Er the sun won't be a problem, will it?" Shaggy asked in concern.

"No, I put on my sunblock." Sibella waved it off as she helped Fred and shaggy move Velma inside and onto the couch.

"So, your father is Dracula?" Daphne asked.

"Unfortunately." Sibella sighed. "He gives monsters a bad name."

"Reah, re's worse ran the runch brunch." Scooby added for good measure.

"Hunch bunch, like worst duo ever!" Sibella shuddered. Not even other monsters liked them, her father being the only exception. "They just drive me batty!"

"Oh brother." Daphne groaned at the pun. She had more than enough puns when she was a kid, admittedly a spoiled bratty kid but a kid none the less.

"Sorry about the puns but I simply find them fangtastic." Sibella apologized and inadvertently gave a pun due to habit. "Anyway, I need to tell you the real reason I'm here."

"Like, what's wrong? Is it the Galloway cadets again?" Shaggy asked in concern.

"Reah, rot ris it?" Scooby asked in concern for his friend.

"It's Revolta again, she kidnapped Anne and I don't know what to do!" Sibella sobbed. Anne was literally sibella's cousin on her mum's side.

"Somebody kidnapped Dusk?!" Velma asked in shock as she sprang upright in shock. If there was one thing Velma was known for asides being smart ,it was her massive love of the Hex Girls and their music.

"Like, I thought Revolta died." Shaggy gulped.

"Reah, Reid!" Scooby nodded in agreement but also in fear of the spider witch.

"We did too, you even blew up her castle yet she survived." Sibella told them. That learnt shocked looks from Fred, Daphne and Velma. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Velma got up and opened it but saw nobody.

"Hey! Down here!" Called a happy voice they hadn't heard in years. Velma looked down and gasped. It was none other than Scrappy Cornelius Doo. "I came to make amends."

"Like, who is it velma?" Shaggy asked curiously.

"Yeah...ro no!" Scooby gasped upon seeing who it was.

"Hiya uncle scooby!" The small poodle smiled happily. "Sorry about the whole crazy trying to kill ya thing, I've served my sentence and am a changed man!"

"Scrappy?!" Fred asked in shock. "What are you doing here!? You tried to kill us!"

"I'm sorry, I went nuts." Scrappy sighed as he looked down. "If it's possible, I'd line to make amends."

"We could use the help." Sibella suggested.

"Sibella?" Scrappy asked happily. "Its nice ta see ya! How have you been?"

Sibella sighed."good until now. Revolta kidnapped my cousin Dusk."

"Revolta?!" Scrappy asked in shock. "That mean old witch! I'LL ROCK EM AND ILL SOCK EM!"

"Like,ralm rown rappy." Scooby advised his over enthusiastic necessity.

"I don't care!" Scrappy shot back. "That mean old Revolta should be stopped!"

"Roh Roy." Scooby sighed as he face-pawed. "Rere re ro arain."  



	2. A Gaggle of giggling ghouls

AN: I own nothing

(Scooby doo) song

"Scooby doo" spoken

'Scooby Doo' thought

CH: 2 A Gaggle of giggling Ghouls.

A blue and green van with orange highlights in flower patterns drove through the biough of Louisiana.

(Scooby dooby Doo, where are you? We got some work to do now!)

The van dubbed the mystery machine drove down the old road as a heavy for rolled in.

(We've got a mystery to solve and when we're through you'll have yourself I Scooby snack, that's a fact,)

The van drove past an old spooky mansion and a swarm of screeching bats flew out.

(Scooby dooby Doo, I need you, we got some work to do now. Scooby dooby Doo, you aren't telling me cus I can see the way you shake and shiver!)

The van pulls over and the back doors are flung open. A young man in his 20s and a great dane rush out, chased by a bat that somehow got inside the van. As they rushed out into the fog the literally run into a ghostly girl with blue skin and a blue stripe through her perky white hair, she wore a pair of cowboy boots and had a revolver holster on her hip, empty of corse. The duo screamed and bolted before the ghost girl even knew they were there. She turned Round and giggled before following them as they fled through the fog.

(Come on Scooby doo we got a mystery to solve and when we're done you'll have yourself a Scooby snack! THAT'S A FACT! )

The man and the great dane rushed back into the van slamming the doors shut before the van sped down the street. Behind a old oak tree a mummy girl wearing a pink bow was talking with a werewolf girl who was wearing A blue dress and had orange curly hair. When the van sped past it caught their attention and began to follow when they saw the ghost girl give chase.

(Come on Scooby doo I see you, pretending to shake and shiver, your not fooling me cus I can see how You shake and shiver...)

A Frankenstein girl was waiting by a old rickety gate with a small green dragon the size of a large dog when she saw the van skid to a halt by the gate just as the engine blew as smoke fumed from it.

"Hiya coach! " the monster girl called as the occupants of the van climbed out. First out was a ginger woman in a purple dress, her name was daphne Blake. Next out was a brunet lady in a orange sweater and skirt with glasses, her name was Velma Dinkly. Next was Freddy Jones who was wearing jeans and a white shirt with a red ascot. Next was Sibella a vampire clad in a black dress and had purple skin and hair. Finally was the werewolf Shaggy Rodgers who was wearing a green shirt and brown jeans. Next to him was his talking dog Scooby Doo. Then finally came Scrappy Doo, scooby-doo 's nefew who just got released from prison for a crime he committed five years ago.

"like long time no see else." Shaggy smiled. "I just wish it would be on better conditions." elsa nodded in understanding.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! " CACKLED a high pitched girl's voice, making everyone jump as a ghostly girl, a werewolf and a mummy rushed through the thick fog and into view." Hiya coach, Hiya Siberia! "

Heloooooooooh!" the werewolf, winnie, howled in greeting. "Hiya coach Shaggy, scooby-doo and scrappy."

"Hi coach." Tanis the mummy greeted timidly.

"rellow. " Scooby waved happily. The ghost girl phanty cackled happily out of habit.

" er... Hi I'm daphne. " the ginger haired woman greeted nervously.

" it's a howl to meet you! " winnie joked, earning an eye roll from velma.

" WINNIE! " Tannis snapped angerly which was highly out of character for her." Anne is missing and your telling jokes?! "

Winnie looked down in shame at that as phanty paled even more, if such a thing was possible.

" like, come on gang, we've got a mystery to solve. " Shaggy spoke up firmly. 'hopefully we're not too late to save her'

" duduttata! PUPPY POWER! " The headstrong scrappy called as he charged for the school.

" I guess things will never change. " freddy sighed as the group walked after the excited poodle. 'I really hope this time things turn out better' 


	3. Ransom

AN: I own nothing.

Chapter:3 friends and family

To say ghoul school was odd was an understatement, the entire building was scary yet calming at the same time. The interior was decrepit and falling apart yet homey and relatively clean.

"dadatata PUPPY POWER! " Scrappy cried as he charged through the front door followed by Mystery Inc. and the ghoul school gang.

An elderly lady dressed in red clothes and skull buttons chuckled lightly at scrappy 's antics." hello again mister Rodgers, I thank you for comming"

"like, no problem miss G, the girls are like family to me, I'd of come here the second I could but right now, we need to find dusk. " Shaggy stated.

Miss Grimwood nodded and handed Shaggy a piece of paper." we found this. "

Shaggy read it once and his fists clenched angerly before he handed it to fred." ms G, is there a room set up? "

Miss Grimwood knew what was going on. Shaggy rarely got mad but when he did he often locked himself in the weights room and literally attacked the punching bags." down the hall to the left, it was already set up for you. "  
Shaggy nodded and walked briskly towards the room.

Fred, velma and Daphne paled considerably at the ransom left by Revolta. She was going to kill dusk unless the girls of ghoul school surrendered into being her slaves. A loud smash and rip got their attention.

"what was that? " Velma stuttered.

" that would be Shaggy. " Sibella supplied with a frown.

"is he okay?" Daphne asked in worry for her ex-boyfriend

"he's just letting off steam. " elsa waved it off.

" happens sometimes, ever since he got cursed it's how he vents his anger. " winnie explained." it's why the weights room was enchanted to be self fixing. "

After a few minutes Shaggy walked out calmly." like, sorry for trashing the weights room ms G. " he apologized. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Hands, the floating glove opened the door, standing there was a distraught looking loona and Thorn.

" we came as soon as we heard miss G" thorn explained. "has there been any sign of dusk?"

Miss Grimwood sighed and Velma handed Loona and thorn the paper after a few moments Loona burst into tears and the paper incinerated in thorns hands.

"Revolta is going to pay! " Thorn swore.

" oh my... " miss Grimwood stated in shock.

" sorry for that, I'm sure that was an ancient. " loona apologized for thorn.

" it's quite alright, wickas and witches powers have been known to flare such as that. " miss Grimwood explained.

" Like gang, I can't believe I'm saying this but let's split up and search for clues. " Shaggy stated.

" Yeah, then we can stop that mean old witch! " scrappy declared eagerly.

" Fangtastic." sibella smiled. " Elsa and I will go with loona."

Fred nodded then looked at the others. "velma, thorn, daphne and I will look around the yards."

Shaggy sighed." like I'll look around with scrappy and scooby"

"I think it'd be a good idea for the rest to stay here where it's harder for Revolta to get them. "miss Grimwood explained. Unknown to them a eight legged bat from earlier was spying on them through a window, relaying everything back to its master. 


End file.
